Sun and Moon
by inkblotblue
Summary: We all know the story of The Boy Who Lived. However - across the pond - his other half was being raised, oblivious to her destiny. Circumstances bring them together, and like the twins of myth, they are unstoppable together.
1. Prologue

James held his little daughter, who could only be distinguished from her twin brother by the reddish wisp of hair on the top of her head, and bounced her around, murmuring quiet words to her. He started up the stairs, and was just about halfway when there was a bang on the door.

Nearly falling back down the stairs, he accidentally tossed his daughter up them. She fell on a pair of boots he'd been meaning to unmagic for weeks after his trip to his best friend Cheryl's.

The door burst open, and in a swirl of black robes Lord Voldemort was upon him. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" he yelled.

"AVADRA KEDAVRA!"

Upstairs, Lily was scrambling to find a place to hide Harry. What had happened to Elena, she didn't know and could only hope her daughter was safe somewhere.

The door slammed open, and there he was, robes swirling in the late summer air.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please, not Harry!"

What could be called Voldemort's mouth split into an insane grin. "Stand aside you silly girl…" His "s"es hissed like a snake's. "Stand aside now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

His dark form crept closer and Lily shrieked.

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy-"

Lord Voldemort let out a high-pitched, rasping laugh. Lowering his wand to her, the end of his wand began to glow green. "AVADRA KEDAVRA!"


	2. To Hogwarts

CHAPTER 1

"ELENA!"

"Yeah?"

"Get dressed, somebody's here!"

Pulling out my "The Great Gatsby" sweatshirt and jeans, I slid into and buttoned up jeans. I rebraided my hair and brushed my teeth before adding some mascara.

Hustling down the stairs, I saw my auntie standing with a taller woman in emerald green robes.

"Elena, this is Professor McGonagall," Aunt Cheryl said, looking at the woman beside her.

"Hi?" I said. "Aunt Cheryl, did I do something wrong at Salem?"

"No, dear," Aunt Cheryl laughed, but even to me it sounded wrong. "Situations have… changed, and we need to transfer you to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"That's where I teach, Miss Johnson," Professor McGonagall said.

"I went to school there, too. I was a Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff? What's that?" This was all making no sense to me.

"Like the houses at Salem," Professor McGonagall said, "I'll explain it after we arrive."

"Arrive? Where am I going?"

Looking at Aunt Cheryl I could see tears in her eyes. "Aunt Cheryl?"

"I'm going to go pack your bags," she said. She turned and bustled upstairs without any further ado.

"Am I leaving for somewhere?"

"You're going to come to Hogwarts this year," Professor McGonagall said.

"_Did_ I do something wrong?" I asked. "I told Principal Pierce that frog prank wasn't me, I was studying in the library-"

"I have been in close contact with Athena, but she has not mentioned any behavioral problems." She paused. "Cheryl Johnson is your foster mother, did you know that?"

"Yeah," I said, "I had a biology project a couple of years ago in sixth grade and I asked her why I never looked like her or Uncle Tom." I shrugged. "She told me right away."

Her eyebrows rising, she leaned back slightly. "A move I might not have expected of Cheryl," she remarked, then we both turned as we heard a _thud_ from the stairs.

"I still can't believe I have to say goodbye so early," Aunt Cheryl sniffed, dragging my obviously overstuffed trunk behind her. "You're just thirteen, and here I was thinking that I'd get to have you here until you're eighteen."

I chuckled. "Aunt Cheryl, I'll come back over the summer. I'm not going off to college… yet."

She and Professor McGonagall shared another look, and I felt like sighing in exasperation.

"We have made arrangements for where you are to stay over the summer," the professor said, and I felt my shoulders drop. I ran over to Aunt Cheryl, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'll let you know how I'm doing, I promise!" I cried. "Somehow, I don't know, but I will!"

"Be sure to write!" Aunt Cheryl cried. "And - and do be honest about how you're doing, I will write Minerva but I simply couldn't _stand_ it if I didn't know how you were doing-"

"Thank you Cheryl, don't get the girl worked up," Professor McGonagall said, inclining her head at her. My focus went to the tip of her feather as it bobbed and flicked through the air cleanly like a knife.

"Now, Elena," Professor McGonagall said, "let's get going so you can get your supplies before start-of-term."

She reached into her bag and pulled out an ornate pen. She held it out to me, and I grabbed. "Don't forget your trunk!" Aunt Cheryl cried, and I took hold of it just as it felt like I was being sucked into a pipe.

After a few moments of breathlessness, we were suddenly standing on a hill facing a large castle. "That is Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall declared, and began to walk.

"Oh," I sighed, taking in the warm light shining from the castle. When Professor McGonagall's form was outlined against the glowing form of the castle, I panicked.

"Come along now," she said softly. She saw my hand on the leather strap of the trunk, and suddenly understood. "Oh, I see. _Locomotor cistam._"

And, before my very eyes, my trunk began to float through the air.

I walked alongside the professor, not going to be the one to start the conversation.

"We will leave your trunk in the Headmaster's office," Professor McGonagall began, setting my trunk down outside a set of tall, wrought-iron gates. "_Expecto Patronum."_

A silvery cat leapt from the end of her wand and ran off, towards the school. "Hopefully, my patronus can get someone's attention," she said, "and we can get into the school."

"Is there no other way into the school?" I asked.

"There are, certainly," the professor answered, "but here's somebody."

A form in dark robes moved down another set of stairs toward them. "Minerva, back so soon?" he drawled, drawing a wand out of the arm of his robes.

"Of, course, Severus," she answered with a chuckle. He lifted his wand, and as he slowly drew it towards the ground he seemed to pull an invisible sheet off of something.

They didn't say anything else as we moved towards the castle, and in the silence I was left to examine the castle looming above me.

We entered near a huge hall where four long tables were set up. "This is where we hold meals, and where you will be sorted into one of four houses before the term _officially_ begins."

"Houses?" I looked around, and "Severus" seemed to have disappeared.

"There are four," she began, looking up as if to try to remember. "The first is Gryffindor, the house of the brave and chivalrous. Their colors are red and gold, and their animal is a lion."

We passed a set of four hourglasses that hadn't spilled their contents yet, but somehow didn't seem to be blocked by anything. Professor McGonagall placed a hand on the upper bulb of one that was filled with something red. On closer examination, the "something" seemed to be gemstones.

"Before you ask, yes, these are rubies," she said. "As well as diamonds, sapphires, and emeralds." She cleared her throat and then continued with what she'd been saying before. "There's Hufflepuff, the objective and loyal, whose colors are yellow and black and are signified by the badger. The next is Ravenclaw, the wise and creative, whose colors are blue and bronze - silver, to some - and are signified by an eagle."

"Hang on," I said, on the verge of laughter, "they're named Ravenclaw and their animal is an _eagle_?"

She cracked a grin. "I didn't make the Houses." She paused, then continued. "The last house is named Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious." She looked at her feet and seemed unhappy with what she saw there. "They are green and silver, and are represented by a snake."

"Is there something wrong with Slytherin?"

She shook her head. "I'm just not partial to their attitudes towards certain student bodies," she answered calmly.

I nodded, not sure what to say to that. "Okay."

We continued on deeper into the castle. After continuing up staircases and through hallways, where I paused to rest my arms, we eventually stopped at a tall statue of a gryffin.

"Lemon Drops," she pronounced, stepping up to the statue. It began to turn, and she looked at me. "Well? Come on."

I stepped onto the staircase as though it were a strange, circular escalator, being careful not to have anything get caught between the wall and the staircase. Finally the staircase stopped with a stony grinding sound and a jolt.

"Here we are, the headmaster's office," Professor McGonagall said.


	3. Gringotts Wizarding Bank

She walked up to a solid-looking door, but before her knuckles could touch the wooden surface a voice called out from inside.

"Ah, Minerva, come on in," it said, and she pushed open the door with the tips of her fingers. I followed her in, and behind a grand desk was a man with a long, white beard.

"Elena Johnson," the man said, and with a wave of his wand there was a grey wingback chair in front of his desk. "Please, sit."

I looked to Professor McGonagall, who nodded at me.

I slid into the chair warily, eyes going from her to the headmaster.

"Hello, Elena," he said, pushing forward a clear goblet full of lemon candies. "Care for a lemon drop?"

I took one slowly, afraid of being rude.

"Now, I know you have a lot of questions," he began, "and you must know that there are some answers that I cannot give you for your own safety."

I popped the lemon drop into my mouth, nodding. "Where- how- when am I going to be sorted?" I asked around the candy.

He smiled, nodding. "A good question with which to begin. You will be sorted at the beginning-of-term feast along with the first years."

"Will I be behind?"

"Behind in what?"

"In courses," I answered.

He thought for a moment, considering this. "Perhaps," he said. Looking over my shoulder - I think at Professor McGonagall - he said, "Minerva, do you suppose that we should wait until she recieves her house assignment to place her in her classes?"

I didn't know what this meant. "Yes, Albus, I do think so."

"Then, I think, we should send her off with Rubeus to get her materials." He handed me a piece of parchment with what I assumed to be his handwriting on it. "Rubeus Hagrid, Miss Johnson, is our groundskeeper. It would be fitting that you get to know him and vice versa."

"Pruhfesser Dumbledohr?" a gruff voice asked, and there was pounding on the door as it swung inward.

"And if I'm not mistaken, that's him now," Professor Dumbledore said, turning towards the door.

"Well, hello," he said, looking at me huddled in the chair. "You mus' be Elena Johnson."

I nodded. "I am." Looking up at him, I felt my neck begin to cramp. He was tall, taller than most men, and had a thick, scraggly black beard and mustache.

"Then I'll be taken yeh ter Diagon Alley ter get yeh supplies for the year," he said, and I nodded.

"Where should I put my trunk?" I asked, and Professor Dumbledore, steepling his fingers, leaned forward on his desk.

"You should leave it here," he said. "Either Minerva or I will send it to your bunk after your Sorting."

"Okay." I looked at Hagrid. "How're we going to get to this… Diagon Alley?"

"Floo Powder," Professor Dumbledore said, the answer crisp through his beard. The term sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember what Floo Powder was like. "That's the one where you travel through fireplaces with help from the emerald colored-powder."

Oh, that one. "Yeah, I remember now," I said.

"Well then," Professor Dumbledore intoned, "Go on." I realized he was gesturing at the fireplace opposite him in his office.

"I'm not sure I'll fit, Pruhfesser," Hagrid answered.

"You'd be surprised by some of the things in my office, Rubeus," Dumbledore said, giving an enigmatic smile.

"I'll try it," I said, and as Professor McGonagall moved over to the fireplace she picked up a jar full of sparkling green powder.

"Take a handful, and as you throw it say 'Diagon Alley'," she said.

I did as she said, turning my hand over and stepping into the fireplace. I stood where a grate would usually be, and as I faced the Hogwarts teachers and groundskeeper I tossed the powder to the ground.

"Diagon Alley!" I cried, and as flames grew around my body I began to panic.

Suddenly I was standing in what looked like a small town, but instead contained the fronts of such shops as Florean Fortiscue's Ice Cream and Flourish and Blott's. Already I could feel my adrenaline rising, and looking around I didn't know where to start.

"Never again," Hagrid panted.

"Where do we start?" I asked, looking around and then at the list that Professor Dumbledore had given me.

"Books," he rumbled, looking like he was going to be sick. "Go on to Flourish and Blott's, that's where-"

He stopped, eyes wide. "Eh, but then I almost forgot. We have ter get your money before you can get supplies."

"Where's that?" I asked.

"Gringott's, o'course," he said knowingly, "Guarded by a dragon and managed by goblins, only the most honest of creatures." He frowned slightly. "Tha' doesn't mean that they're not crabby, o'course."

We entered the whitewashed building, and there were rows of goblins doing what seemed to be doing banking things.

"Here, your aunt would want you to have this," he said, giving me what I recognized as my Aunt Cheryl's envelope. I opened it, and inside was an old-fashioned key along with a note.

_Dearest Elena,_

_You should have this in the event that you end up going to Hogwarts instead of Salem Witches' Institute. It is your key to your vault at Gringott's, though your name will be "Elena Potter" because of a snafu in the registration with the bank._

_You need only present this key and tell them that Elena POTTER (as I said above) wishes to access Vault 686_. _Then you can withdraw as much money as you want, but I would advise not taking more than you need for school supplies._

_Very much love,_

_Aunt Cheryl_.

"What does it say?" Hagrid asked, and I turned to him.

"My aunt told me what to do to get money," I answered. "But she said to use the name 'Elena Potter' because of some mistake registering with the bank."

His eyes went wide. "Righ'," he said, "we'd best get you yer money and all."

He turned to one of the goblins. "'Scuse me," he said, and the goblin looked up slowly. "Miss Elena Potter wishes to access her vault, vault number…" He turned to me. "Which vault?"

"Vault 686, sir," I answered, and a strange sort of smile came across his face."

"Follow Grypnir," the goblin intoned in a low, growling voice. Another goblin, came out from around the desk, and while they were shorter than I expected they still seemed to carry an air of nobility and haughtiness.

We got into a cart and rode the rails to where vault 686 was located. Upon the cart stopping, we got out and the goblin hefted a heavy lantern.

"Key, please," he said, and I gave him the suprisingly heavy gold key.

He opened what was the door, and inside I saw a dull glimmer, as if from metal. The goblin handed the lantern to Hagrid, who followed me into the vault.

"Yer parents wouldn't let yeh go without, would they?" Hagrid asked.

"I… I guess I thought Aunt Cheryl would provide for me, or the school… I don't really know. I never thought I would be going somewhere other than Salem."

"Yer in good hands, Lanie," he said. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be your new home away from home, I promise."

I looked at all of the piles of coins. "So, how do I do this?"

He blinked, looking at me as though I'd asked him how to breathe. "Whaddya mean?"

"The money. How much is one of… these?" I picked up a bronze coin.

"Tha's a Knut," Hagrid answered. "'Bout two cents."

"And this?" I found one of the silver coins and lifted it into the lamplight.

"A Sickle, worth almos' sixty cents."

"This one." I lifted the last, a gold coin.

"A Galleon. Tha's about… nine dollars and eighty-six cents."

"Thanks for putting it in American dollars," I answered, taking the new-looking leather pouch he offered and beginning to scoop money into it. When it was full, I returned to the door and the goblin returned my key.

We returned to the surface and left Gringotts. As I surveyed the other stores and looked at my list, Hagrid (who now seemed more energized, even after the nauseating cart ride) spread his arms. "Elena, welcome to Diagon Alley!"


	4. Welcome to Diagon Alley

He began to lead, and I looked at him, confused. "Hagrid, where are you going?"

Hagrid looked back at me. "Don't you remember? I said we'd go get yer books first."

"Oh. That's right."

He began to lead the way, and this time I followed.

"So here's the store, Flourish and Blott's the name, but as yeh can see it's not quite my size." I looked him over and suppressed a chuckle. "Jus' go and get yer books, and I'll meet you here when yer done." He was eyeing a grungy establishment near us called The Leaky Cauldron and figured that was where he was going to go where I got my books.

"Hagrid!"

Three people rushed Hagrid as he'd turned his back to go to The Leaky Cauldron, and I looked them over as they congregated around him. One of them, a boy with dark hair and wire-rimmed glasses, seemed the happiest to see him - his face was practically glowing. With him was a red-headed boy and a girl with hair that was a darker brown than my own auburn mane.

"Eh, it's yeh three. Wouldn' be the start of a new schoolyear without spotting yeh." He turned to me and grinned sheepishly. "Elena, these are three of your third-year classmates, all in Gryffindor House. This is Harry-" He indicated the boy with the dark hair, who smiled shyly and raised a hand in greeting, "-Ron-" the other boy, who grinned unabashedly and waved, "-and Hermione." The girl smiled and waved as well. "Yeh three, this is Elena Johnson, and she'll be starting this year. She transferred from Salem."

"Salem?" Hermione asks. "Like, in America?"

I nodded. "That's where I lived, up until now."

She smiled. "Sounds nice."

"Alrigh', you three shoul' help Lanie here. She needs to get her stuff, which you all should remember from year 1, along with the books for this year."

"Oh, we just got our books," Hermione said, turning back towards Flourish and Blotts. "Here, let's go get them."

She grabbed my arm.

We entered the store, in which a few families were pulling books from the shelves. "Okay, so for third year…" She pondered for a moment, then finally snatched my list. "Oh, alright. Standard Book of Spells, Miranda Goshawk…" She wrinkled her nose at the next one. "Oh, not Divination. That's positively dreadful."

"Is it a bad class?" I asked.

"It's useless, that's all," she said. "What's more, Trelawney is a total nutter."

"Are you taking it?" I asked.

"Have to," she said, pulling the first two books from the shelves. "Hm, let's see. Intermediate Transfiguration, me too… I can help you find the rest of these."

I followed her as she moved around the store and only increased my pile.

"There, that should be it," she said as she placed a final book called The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts on the tall pile I already had.

I moved over to the counter and split the tall pile into two.

"Will that be all?" a man asked, and I nodded. He gave me a price, and clumsily I handed over the coins, one group at a time.

"Let's see.. there're the Galleons… there are the Sickles… and I need one more Knut."

I found one of the slippery little coins, and placed it on the table separating the two of us. The manager had been binding the books with twine, and after I was done with the coins he tied the second pile in a clean bow.

"There you go," he said, pushing the two stacks of books forward.

"Next," Hermione said, looking at my list, "I think you need to get a cauldron."

"So, Potage's, then?" Ron asked, and we went to our left.

It was a quick stop inside the Cauldron store, and although Hermione seemed sure I didn't need any of the various ingredients from the nearby Slug and Jigger's shop nearby, as our Potions professor would have everything we'd need.

"Yeah, Professor Snape," Harry responded. "Though he always has it out for us Gryffindors."

"Harry, Elena doesn't know what House she's in yet," Hermione reminded him gently.

"You do seem like a Gryffindor, though," Ron added.

"We'll see, won't we?" I said.

"You now need a set of vials, a telescope, and a set of brass scales," Hermione intoned, pulling my list from her pocket.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione, how do you remember all of this from our first year?"

"I have her list, Ronald," she answered, lifting the sheet of parchment so he could see it.

We went to a store close to that where we got my cauldron called Wiseacre's Wizarding Equiptment.

"Let's see," I said, consulting the list as Hermione lifted it. "I need a set of brass scales, a telescope, and… hmm, do you recommend glass or crystal phials?"

"Crystal," the attendant said definitively, pulling what I assumed to be a box of them from the shelves behind him. "Here's the rest of what you asked for."

I paid and placed the equipment in my cauldron, which held it along with one of my piles of books.

"Now all you need is a wand and your robes," she pronounced, and we went to a store on a corner.

"Ollivander's, where every Hogwarts student gets their wand," Harry pronounced.

"Go on," Ron said. I walked in, ringing a tiny bell, and there seemed to be no one in the store.

Through the dusty front window I looked out at my friends, and Harry gave me a thumbs-up.

"How may I help you?" a voice asked, and as I turned around I jumped.

There was an old man standing there, looking at me quizzically.

"Hi…" I answered. "I'm-"

"It can't be," he said.

"What can't be?" I asked.

He blinked, the lost look in his eyes clearing. "Do you, perchance, know a woman named Lily Evans?"

I shook my head slowly.

"Or a man named James Potter?"

I shook my head again. "My foster mother said I was supposed to be adopted by a family named Potter, but… something happened, I guess, and it didn't work out."

He shook his head, looking down at the floor. "All is not as it seems, my dear girl," he said. "Now, to get started. Please try this wand."

He handed me a short, rigid-feeling wand, and through the excitement of finally having my own wand something felt wrong. I lifted it to wave it as he asked, and just as I was about to begin he pulled it easily from my hand. "No, no, not at all," he said. He looked up at me from the wand. "Too rigid, correct?"

I nodded. "It just didn't feel right."

"Hmm." He placed it back in its black-velvet-lined box, closed it, and grabbed another. This one was extremely flexible, and lighter in color than the first one. While not sure quite what to do, I lifted it and swished it around.

"Not that one, either," the old wandmaker declared, and I put it back in the red velvet that lined the box. He slid a third one my way, and as I pulled this one out the first thing that I noticed was how long it was.

"I like that one," he said. "Holly body and oak handle, eleven and a half inches, quite springy, and a phoenix feather core, good for Defense Against the Dark Arts and hexes."

I lifted it, and my hand began to tingle - a pleasant one, mind you, unlike the inherent malice to the first wand. It was all the pleasantries of your foot getting its senses back after falling asleep, and a warm rush ran down my arm.

Almost as if he could sense this, the old shopowner smiled. "I do believe that's the one," he said. "That'll be seven Galleons."

I gladly handed over the money, and he handed me the narrow box, lined with blue velvet.

"Now…" Hermione said, studying over the note as if it were a set of prized notes, "do you want to get a pet?"

"I'd love a dog," I answered. "Where to?"

"Either Magical Menagerie or Eeylops Owl Emporium," she answered. "But, you know, the only pets Hogwarts allows are owls, cats, and rats." She paused, tilting her head to the right and looking up to the left. "Though there is one boy in our year, his name's Neville, Neville Longbottom, and he's got a toad."

I felt my face contort into an unpleasant expression at that. "An owl? How're they as pets?"

This time, Harry spoke up as Hermione turned to him. "Owls are good. I have one, myself, and they're good for mail, as well."

"Sounds good enough for me," I answered. "Now, what kind?"

We stepped into the store where I was assailed by a musky scent that I could only guess came from the owls themselves. Owls of all sorts sat on perches and in cages around the room, and the store itself seemed to be tall, like an aerie.

"Hello," the attendant said, her hair ruffled and three or four feathers stuck in it. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for an owl," I said, and the attendant nodded, not talking as if waiting for something.

"Well, you're in the right place," she chuckled through a thick brogue, "What kind?"

"This one's cute," Hermione said, stroking a little grey owl.

"Well, can I see your wand for a second?" she asked, and carefully I handed it to her.

"Hmm, well then, I see," she said. "Hold on, I'll be right back." She carefully handed my wand back and went up a tight spiral staircase.

When she came back down, there was an owl on her finger. "This is a barn owl, and from what I felt from your wand you'd do well with one."

"Aren't they nocturnal?" Hermione asked, and the shopkeeper's eyes glimmered.

"Quite right, wild barn owls are," she said. "But our owls are bred to stay awake in the day and sleep at night. Look, this little guy's awake now."

The owl's bright eyes were scanning the room, and with a sharp cry it lifted off of the attendant's hand to circle around the room and land back on her shoulder.

"I think he's the one," I said, nodding. She smiled and brought forth a wrought-iron cage. After collecting food and whatnot for the owl, she met me at the counter.

"Hm, that'll be ten Galleons," she said. I pulled out the golden coins, and then took the cage (which now had the owl in it) with me. He screeched again, and I looked down at him, thinking of what I should name him.

"Any suggestions on names?" I asked them as we walked down the main street.

"Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington," Ron suggested, and Hermione answered that with an elbow in his gut. "Ow!"

"He's joking," she said. "What about books? Do you have any favorite characters?"

"Well, I don't think "Jay" is an appropriate name for an owl," I answered.

"Which book?" she asked, and I could see Harry roll his eyes.

"The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald," I answered. "One of my favorites."

Her eyes brightened. "Oh, I loved that one! My mum had me read that when I was eleven!"

"Moving on," Harry said. "What about… Percival or something like that?"

"Oh no, not that," Ron groaned. "That's Percy's real name and it's the only thing I ever think of if I hear that name."

"Uhhh… Archibald?"

"Sounds like an old man," I laughed.

"What about Apollo, Prometheus, or Mercury?"

"Myth names," I said. "I like Mercury."

"Who?" Ron asked, and this time Harry nudged him. "Bloody hell! What's with you two?"

"Glad ter see the four of yeh are alrigh'," Hagrid said with a smile as he stumbled out of The Leaky Cauldron. "Now, if yeh don't mind, we'll be gettin' Elena set up for the rest of the time before school begins."

"Where am I staying?" I asked, and he looked to Harry.

"I found yer father in Ter Leaky Cauldron," Hagrid said, looking at Ron. "If yeh're done, then we shoul' be sending yeh back ter the Burrow-"

I never got to hear the rest of what he said, because two animals streaked through our group.

"Ron!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione!" he shouted in response. "Don't let your mangy cat eat Scabbers!"

"Mangy?" she asked, scooping the orange cat off of the ground and scratching his head. She looked at Ron viciously. "Crookshanks isn't mangy. Perhaps you might want to check your rat before you say anything, Ronald."

"Yeah? Well-"

He didn't get much out before two massive hands separated the two of them. "That's enough, both of yeh. Let's get you home before one of yeh does somethin' yeh'll regret."

[[A/N: Hello! I'm sorry for not posting an author's note before now, but I was too busy trying to get the chapters uploaded so you all (whomever you may be) didn't have to wait. Now, chapters will slow down a bit as my break ends any time now thanks to the snow, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think!]]


End file.
